Be Careful What You Wish For
by The Invisible Dork
Summary: My TD version of Coraline. Cody and his family moved into the Paradise Mansion. What a life he has! His parents neglect him, his new neighbors can't get his name right, he makes a new friend that annoys him, and he stumbles upon a better world with other versions of the people he lived with. Is this a dream come true or the beginning of a nightmare? Rated for possible profanity.
1. Chapter 1: Paradise Mansion

**Novice here everyone! Perhaps I should change my name soon… anyways, I've thought of this for a while now, and I have been searching up results and so far, nobody's written a fanmade story based on the book/movie, Coraline. I have read the book, I watched the movie, it was epic. If you watched it and/or read it, and enjoyed it, then that's good!**

**Hey Cody, why not become the main character? He's an only child, I imagine him dreaming of a life that he wants to have, and he doesn't have many friends, and I decided to let people spell his name wrong, even though it's very obvious to pronounce. Oh and the letter at the beginning of his name is the same as the main character in the book. **

**I still have no idea who the beldam will be but I can assure you that it's not good. And… since she's a girl… she can be masquerading as Cody's mom. Or… Gwen. I'm not saying that Gwen's Cody's mom; I'm saying that Cody wants a better version of Gwen so… why not let it be her? It's still about family, but also friendship. **

* * *

Cody was drawn to a small door in the house that I have now moved into. Recently, the Anderson family have now moved into a new location in a Canadian province. It's called the Paradise Mansion. Ironically, it didn't look like a mansion. For some reason the house sent chills up of Cody's spine. Despite that, Cody was a young lad hungry for adventure. He wouldn't mind taking risks when it comes to exploring a place that interests him and at the same time scares him. Cody's family didn't own the whole house though. It was too big for them and Cody's father didn't have enough expenses to buy the whole thing.

"So, Coda. How did your father find this place?" asked Lindsay. She, and her friend, Beth, have been living at the basement part of the house. To get there, there was a staircase going down to a room. That's where Cody found them.

"It's Cody, not Coda." Cody corrected. It's not that hard to say. Cody's a common name. Have these two ever been outside the house before?

Beth grabbed a soda can from their small fridge and gave it to him, "Have some soda, Coda!" She punned. "Gee, thanks," he remarked.

Suddenly a Chihuahua approached him and started stealing one of the sandwiches Lindsay made him. "Hamish, off the sandwich boy!" she said. The dog dropped the drooled sandwich and hopped off the table, leaving Cody with an expression of disgust.

"I told you to call me _Cody_," Cody said again.

Above the house, was a Spanish boy, who greeted Cody. His name is Alejandro, "Hola, Coda. One day you shall see me tame the lions I have now trained. Soon, you shall prepare to be amazed, as you see them get tamed inches away before your very eyes!" He explained, while saying Cody's name wrong. Again. "Care to see it?" he asked.

"Not really. And it's _Cody_, not _Coda_," Cody said.

"Very well then, Coda. I shall see you again soon my friendly amigo," it sounded redundant to Cody's understanding in Spanish, but he shrugged it off. Lions being tamed in a crammed attic? He wouldn't believe it.

He went for a walk to the garden. It was a huge garden, but not many plants were harvested nor grown. Some of them looked withered, and others looked ready for the root to be picked. After that, he left the house itself.

He took a walk towards the old well. Lindsay and Beth warned him how dangerous it was and he was prohibited to go to it, but every time someone would tell him something like that, he'd go for it anyway. The more he knew where it was, the more he would keep himself away from him. He walked passed an abandoned tennis court and up a hill.

After a while, he still couldn't find the old well. So to keep himself entertained, he started searching for animals to ponder about. He found a branch on the ground and used it as a dowsing rod, just to make his search for the well easier. And for some reason, he felt something… or someone, sneak up on him. He started to feel nervous until.

"Meow," said the voice. Cody gasped, jumped and looked behind him. It was just a black cat. Big deal. "Oh. It's just a cat." he said.

*HONK* he looked behind him again, only to see a light in front of him. He shielded himself with his hand and prepared his stick for an attack.

"Get away from me!" he exclaimed. The figure, which seemed to look like a bike, came faster and went right past him, grabbing the stick that he held. The human hopped off the bike and stared at him through the mask that he.. or she wore. Cody just stared at it and shook in fear. The boy in front of him had worn a helmet that no kid would wear. Specifically, it scared Cody. His clothing seemed a bit ragged and dark. His hair, which is visible from the back of his helmet, blew darkly against the wind. It was like Cody was living in an unexpected nightmare.

The… boy removed his mask with his free hand, threw it and landed straight on the handle of the bike. "Well, what do we have here? An… adventurer, perhaps?" he started examining the stick that he took from the smaller boy, "I've seen people fight off their threats with toy swords and all but with a stick? Come on, you've gotta be more daring than this."

Cody glared, "It's a dowsing rod!" he punched the other boy's leg, making him release the stick. "Ow!" he shot back, hopping for balance. "And I hate being stalked by some psycho nerd or their silly cat!" he said, referring to the black cat that shocked him not too long ago.

The boy just gave him a blank look, "Well he's not my cat, I mean I don't own him. "Although, he would sometimes sneak into my room at night, you know, wanting attention or food and whatnot.

"Hm," was all Cody would say. The boy walked right up to him, "By the way, I'm Noah." He gave Cody a shake on the hand. The boy wore gloves and Cody began to wonder where the boy had last laid his hands on. "Noah?" he asked.

"That's right. People know me as the Noah-It-All. Nickname by me. It's not a common name but it's a start for someone who catches a person with a name like mine," Noah released his hand from Cody's, who wiped it on his now dirtied raincoat.

"So what's your name?" he asked. Cody answered, "Cody."

"Cody who?" wow, for once Noah got his name right.

"It's Cody Anderson," said Cody, who was now starting to get a bit annoyed by Noah for some reason. "Huh, well for some reason you remind me of a boy named Coda who once lived here long before you and I but rumor has it that he disappeared while living in Paradise Mansion,"

"Well I'm not gonna believe it until I see it," Cody said. From Noah's perspective, Cody was daring himself for an adventure. "Huh, too bad, so sad… guess you'll have to find that out yourself honey." Cody glared. "Easy for you to say for someone who's not an adventurer…"

"You wouldn't know that if you had the courage to explore the whole place," Noah mocked

"How do you think I got here?" Cody shot back.

"You should've seen the look on your face when I scared you. An expression like that may never survive when you go out on an adventure on your own," Noah said. Cody glared.

"Noah!" said a voice. Cody heard it and glared at Noah, who was petting the cat. "I think I heard someone call you, _Noah_." He sneered.

"What are you talking abo-" Noah stopped cold and heard his grandmother call, "Come home right now!"

"…Oh great…" he said.

"I think you should head back, _Noah-it-All…_" Cody warned, wanting to hurt the other boy. Noah stared at him fearlessly. "Well it sure is great to meet a Canadian Coward…" Cody glared, holding the stick with one hand while hitting it on the other as if he was going to hurt somebody. "But I'd wear gloves next time if I were you…"

"Why should I know it all?" Cody huffed. Noah smirked and rolled his eyes, "Because that 'dowsing rod' of yours… it's a poison oak." Cody gasped and released the stick critically, wiping his hands against his coat. Noah snickered and rode off on his bike and down the hill. All Cody could do was stick his tongue at him, "Jerk!" he said.

* * *

**That went great…. Not. I don't know. Consider this a 'parody' of the book and movie Coraline, combined. Thanks for the feedback on my story, 'Apology Accepted'! And wow 13 favorites?! That's a record breaker! And at least I'm able to get along with some people here on Fanfiction already… Thank you. Stay tuned for more characters!**

**Next chapter coming up soon; hopefully next week I believe. READ REVIEW, IGNORE, FLAME I don't care anymore just go ahead and do what you like… it's none of my concern anymore. I only 'flame' (criticize) those who have poor writing style. It's for the sake of their improvement. **


	2. Chapter 2: The Rain

**This novice is back for more! I don't know if I should push through this but uh…. Read, review, I'm out. Chapter was updated due to spacing errors. Just to make it easier for everyone to read. Thanks DimmysEpicGoat for the criticism! And that, my fellow viewers, is what I ask for: Feedback/Criticism**

* * *

The rain pounded against the windows as Cody started scratching his infected hand. "Mom?" he asked. His mom's eyes stayed on her computer, "Not now, Cody," she complained.

Cody sighed in annoyance, "Mom, can't you look at me for just one second?" she sighed and looked right at me, "Alright, I'm all eyes on you, Cody. What do you want?" she asked impatiently.

"May I go outside and play at least?" he pleaded. His mother palmed her forehead, "Cody, look outside and tell me what you see."

"It's raining," Cody answered. His mother gave him a sarcastic smile, "Good! And what does that mean?" Cody thought for a moment, "I can play in the mud?" he said. His mother groaned, "It's a no, dear."

"Aw why not?" he whined. "Cody, it's raining. You could get sick and filthy with mud. You're gonna add up my problems if you play outside in the rain. Just go do something more sanitary. Go play with Jerry, watch a movie, call your crush, Gwen, or go mind your father, I don't care. Just let me work, please!" she scolded. Cody sighed and walked next door to where his dad was. Cody was bored with Jerry at the moment, Gwen was never interested in him, and he watched all the movies he had already. Not even his comic books could keep him alive.

"Dad?" he walked in. His father just sighed, "Yes, Cody?" he sighed. His face looked stressed, as if he hasn't slept for days. "May I go outside?" his father still didn't look at him, "What did your mother tell you?" he asked. "I shouldn't go outside because it's raining and I could add up her problems by either getting sick or dirty," Cody said. "There you go! Problem solved, now please leave me here," he said, wanting Cody to leave.

"But I'm bored!" Cody whined. His father was close to snapping. He got a pen and paper and turned his chair towards the smaller boy. "Okay, fine! Here," he gave Cody the pen and paper, "Go count all the windows and doors. Count the number of items that has your favorite color… ANYTHING, I just want you to get off my back, Cody! I am trying to make a living for you here," he snapped. Cody stared at him sympathetically, "Okay dad…" he said, defeated.

He walked over to the living room and hung his coat on the coat rack. He went around the rooms and counted every door and window the house had (30 windows, 15 doors). Just to be on the 'fun' side, Cody brought Jerry with him. He went to the drawing room and spotted a small door near the corner of the wall, covered by a box. He moved the box away and looked at the door for a moment, caressing the paint that has coated it. "Hey mom! Where does this door go?" he asked.

His mother tried her best to ignore him until he finally called her out. She growled and walked over to where Cody was. "What?" she asked. Cody pointed at the door. She sighed and walked back to the kitchen, returning with a black key, much colder than the other keys they had. Cody moved away as he gave his mother space to open the door.

"The keyhole is sealed, Cody," she implied.

Cody pouted, "Then break the hole with the key," she glared and did as she was told. With enough strength, the keyhole was broken through. She twisted it and opened the door. All Cody saw was a brick wall right before him.

"There. Satisfied?" she asked sarcastically.

Cody frowned, "Very." His mother smiled and shut the door, taking the key without locking it.

"Good, now let me work," she said sternly and left him.

Cody continued to scratch his 'poisoned' hand. He walked over to the kitchen and washed his hands. His mother worked right on the kitchen table,

"By the way, Cody, some boy gave me this and told me to give it to you. Is he a friend of yours?" _She must be talking about Noah_, Cody thought. "We're _not_ friends," he said lowly. "Okay, just asking," his mother said. "I'm sorry for offending you, mom. I just don't like him. He annoys me," Cody answered. He looked at it. It felt like an elongated figure wrapped in old newspaper. On it was a note,

_Cody,_

_I saw this not too far from your house and I thought about giving it to you. Looks familiar doesn't it? And please understand that I did not make this. I'm not that crafty, and I definitely wouldn't make something for you. Just take it as a welcome gift from me._

_Noah_

Cody rolled his eyes and glowered to himself. _What a way to send a message, Noah-it-all,_ he unwrapped the newspaper and saw a doll of himself. It looked exactly like him, except his eyes were a pair of black buttons. It was creeping him out. "A doll of me?" he asked himself. "What is it?" his mom asked, not looking at him. "It's a doll of me," he rolled his eyes. "Okay, dear," she said. He shrugged and brought the doll with him, along with Jerry, and continued to explore the house.

Dinner has arrived, and due to certain reasons, his dad had to cook for them. Cody irritatingly scratched his hand and saw his father gave him a dish that he can't even identify.

"Do I even need to ask what this is?" he asked a little too rudely. "Less asking, more eating, young man," he said. His mother never complained. His mother used to cook for them, but because she's now busier than his dad, his father has to make all their meals. It didn't even look like a meal to Cody. It looked more like the food that's digesting in his stomach.

Not that it's too exaggerating to him, he just didn't like it at all. Cody stood up and grabbed a cold slice of pizza from the fridge. "It wouldn't kill you to try this you know," Cody's mom answered. Cody sighed and walked to the living room, "It already kills me just by looking at it, mom," he said. The couple looked at each other, "If only he understood what we're going through," his mom said. His dad stared back at her, "If only we had the time to spend with him, then he wouldn't feel this down," he answered sympathetically.

Cody wrapped himself up in bed and looked at his picture. It was a picture of he and his crush, Gwen. If only he had a better friends, if only everyone he ever met would treat him fairly, if only he had loving parents who always paid attention to him. If only… he had a new life. He placed the doll right next to him and Jerry on the other side. He laid his head on his pillow and muttered 'Good night' to his favorite toys, and off to dreamland he went.

Suddenly, he started to have a vivid dream. And in that dream, he saw dozens of red eyes stare right at him, chanting a poem. Their voices were more vivid than all the other voices he's had in his dream.

**We are small but we are many, **

**We are many we are small; **

**We were here before you rose, **

**We will be here when you fall.**

Right after that, his dream faded and there came another one, one that's not as vivid as the other. What was that? He was too weary to wake up after such a 'nightmare'. They never scared him though; they were his ticket to a new adventure.

* * *

**And that's it…. So, how was it? ** **I should've made this one better now shouldn't I? I don't know. Help me? Any questions? Too unoriginal? Is Cody too OOC? CHAPTER UPDATED!**


	3. Chapter 3: Other World

**Hello! Man, so you thought I gave up on this? Haha, funny… Nope, I didn't forget. Writer's block, why do you keep doing this to me? Ok, so far I'm still out of ideas and I feel less inspired (lol I almost said expired). Without further ado, here's the next chapter, folks. This wasn't edited within the entire day. And yes I did change my name thank you. I read my own story and thought 'Oh dayum, what have I done?' and again… I might wanna have to consider removing this…. Hmm… Nope.**

* * *

It was roughly 3 am in the morning. Earlier that night, Cody had the most vivid dream… and it was where there was nothing but darkness, with several pairs of red, eerie eyes chanting a frightening poem. And soon after that, it faded into a normal dream. He suddenly sat up on his bed, breathing heavily in fear. 'What on earth was that?' he thought.

Soon, he started to hear squeaking. It sounded like a mouse creeping and crawling on the floor in search for its cheese. Cody turned on the lamp in his room to see more of what was around him. It was pitch black, and it was dead quiet. He knew the house gave him the creeps, especially during the night, but at the same time he loved an adventure. He looked down on the floor and couldn't believe what he saw. He saw a white mouse, a JUMPING white mouse. He had never seen anything like it. It kept squeaking, as if it wanted to call out to him. He pulled the blankets over him and stepped on his slippers. The mouse started hopping away and Cody ran to follow it. He could care less about his parents since he knew that they would never wake up at this point of the day.

The mouse started heading to the drawing room, behind a large cardboard box, where the small door stood behind it. He stopped before it and moved the box away. He saw that the door was closed. "How did it-" Cody stopped as he opened the door. Expecting to see a sealed brick wall behind it, he saw a pathway extending to a far end. It somehow looked like a portal. Curious, excited, and somewhat afraid, Cody went through it anyway.

He kept crawling and crawling until he finally reached into the end. He crawled out and saw no difference. It was just the room he came from. Unlike the drawing room, which was currently dark, he saw that the room was lit.

"I went through that portal for this? Oh forget it all, I'm going back," he said, exasperated. All of a sudden, Cody started to hear singing. It was soothing and somehow creepy. He slowly closed the small door and walked to where the voice came from. It sounded familiar. He took a look at the kitchen and saw the door open by a fifty degree angle. He saw light. Curious, he pushed the door open and saw his own mom cooking. He stared at her confusingly.

"Mom? What are you doing up here in the middle of the night?" He asked.

"Oh hey Cody," said his mother, and soon turned to face him, "You're just in time for supper!" supper, at 3 am? Worst of all, are those buttons sewn in her eyes?!

I froze and later shivered. "Mom…? This… this isn't you. You're not my mother- uh—I mean, my mother doesn't have-" the geek stammered. He clearly couldn't make out with what he was seeing right in front of him now.

"Oh, you mean these buttons?" she asked, tapping her painless eyes. "They're pretty right? I'm your other mother, silly."

"Other mother? How does that work?" asked the boy. "Some things are better off unexplained, dear. Now go tell your other father that dinner's ready," answered his mother. No; her other mother.

Cody continued to scan his mother. She did look like his real mother, except she was more in shape, she looked calmer and less stressful than his real mother, she looks healthier, and to top it all off, she had buttons in her eyes. "Well, go on. He's in his mini office at the moment."

The gapped toothed boy snared at her for a moment and walked out of her vision. He went over to his 'other father's' study area.

"Um… dad?" Cody asked, pushing the door open. He looked in and saw his other father playing the piano. That's so unlike his real dad. In fact, he's never seen his dad play the piano before, ever.

"Why hello there, Cody," he greeted cheerfully, turning his chair around to meet his son. Cody wondered for a moment, 'If I had other parents, then where's the other 'me'?'

"I…" Cody started. "I didn't know you could play the piano."

His other father laughed, "Oh, Cody. I don't need to play it." The smaller boy raised his eyebrow in confusion. Suddenly the piano grew… hands, and into them his other dad's hands went. They were like gloves. "This piano plays me," he finished. Cody flinched for a moment with his eyes widening for a moment. He started playing the keys melodiously and sang for his son.

_"Making up a song about Cody._  
_He's a laugh, he's a doll, and a son from me,_  
_He's as cool as a button in the eyes of everyone who ever laid their eyes on Co-o-dy._  
_When he comes around exploring, Mom and I will never ever make it boring._  
_Our eyes will be on Co-o-dy!"_

Cody smiled at the song. "Wow." He loved the song and all, but something about it gave him a creepy factor… it made him feel uncomfortable for some reason. He later brushed it off in the end. "Mom wanted to tell you that dinner's ready," he finally said.

His dad turned to him once more, "Oh well it's about time. You hungry? Cuz I'm in it to eat it," said his other father joyously.

The food on the table was simply stunning. It was nowhere like the piles of slop that his real parents would give him three meals a day. There was beef steak cooked to perfection, turkey that was roasted perfectly, along with gravy that tasted phenomenally unfamiliar. There was baked potato salad which actually smelled incredible. And for dessert, there were tons of candies and gelato that made his mouth water.

"How's the food, Cody?" his other mother asked.

Cody swallowed on his chewed steak and nodded, "I never thought I could taste something this good!" he chirped and took another bite. After what seemed like hours, Cody finished a bit more than what he could chew, but he wasn't that full just yet.

His parents walked right next to his seat and smiled hand in hand. "We've been waiting for you, Cody," his other mother said.

"For me?" he asked.

"Yep, your beloved mother and I have been hoping that you would find us," his other father answered, looking at his wife flirtatiously. "Oh you," she said, flattered.

"I didn't know I had another mother," he answered, not wanting to say anything more than that.

"Of course you do, dear. Everyone does," she said sweetly. "And once we're all done eating I thought we could all play a game together," she added, tapping her fingers on the table. Cody looked at them suspiciously and back to her dark, emotionless, black button eyes.

"What game?" Cody asked.

"Hide and seek… in the rain."

"What rain?" he asked. All of a sudden, Cody gasped as he saw lightning clash with a hint of thunder from outside his window. It wasn't long before it started precipitating. It was strange. Was this a coincidence, or does his mother have the power to control weather?

"What about the mud?" Cody asked again.

"Are you kidding son? We love that stuff!" his other father remarked. His other mother stood up and walked towards him, "They have so many uses, such as mud facials or baths," she then grabbed Cody's poisoned hand and caressed the infected area, "It would be great for treating poison oak." Cody drew his hand away from his other mother's touch, "How did you- I… I would love to play but.. I'm really getting tired now," he yawned. "I really should get to bed now."

His other mother looked at him sweetly, "Of course you do, darling." Cody wasn't sure if they got the idea leaving the other world as his other parents were leading him upstairs. "Come on now," said his other father. Cody had no choice but to follow.

As his other mother showed him the room of his other home, he saw how different it was. It had everything he's ever wanted. He's got his own computer, his own keyboard and DJ mixer. And the room's wall had his favorite design. It really felt like it was meant to be for him. He saw how cool his bed was and saw a picture frame of Gwen. He was supposed to be in it too but it was only Gwen, saying hi to him from that very picture frame. He smiled and ran up to her, jumping on his bed.

"Gwen? Is that you?" he asked excitedly. The Gwen from the picture smiled and laughed. "Of course it's me, Cody!" she greeted.

"Oh I can't wait to see you again this spring! You are coming right?" he asked once more.

"Don't worry, Cody. I already am here for you," she answered, blushing. Cody wanted nothing more than that as he gave the picture a kiss. He turned to his other mother, now sitting on his bed with him. She grabbed his hand and rubbed the mud on his infected palm.

"Oh… the mud. Thanks," he smiled genuinely at her as she smiled back. Later, Cody felt drowsy, tucked himself in and laid his head on his pillow, falling into a deep sleep. His other father walked right up to him and his other mother tucked her son in better. They both smiled at a sleeping Cody and whispered, "See you soon…"

It was morning now. Cody woke up and stretched his back. He opened his eyes, only to find out that he was in his own room. He looked around. He was back in his own boring home. He quickly got up and ran to the door that leads to the other world. He opened it, only to find a brick wall blocking it. Cody looked at it confusingly and went to the kitchen, just the place he expected his real mother to work in. He wanted to tell his parents, but he knew how skeptical they were.

He headed for the door "Mom, may I go outside?"

His mother paid no attention to him but spoke, "Why?"

"I wanna see my friend, Noah."

His mother glanced at him every after second, "Isn't he the guy who gave you that doll?"

Cody rolled his eyes. "Yes," he said.

"I thought he's not your friend," said his mother.

Cody sighed, "He is… he's just a guy I can't tolerate, that's all."

"Ok, you may go. Just don't go too far," his mother said, still not taking her time to look away from her laptop and at him.

"Thanks mom," Cody muttered. Before he could close the door, he heard his mother speak. "And remember to be back by ten, we have to go shopping for your school uniform. School break's almost over you know."

"Yeah, yeah… I'll be there by ten, got it," he answered as he closed the door shut and left.

* * *

**After such a long wait, here's the next chapter. I don't want to copy EVERY dialogue that both the book and the movie had. This story's just closely based to the book, Coraline, itself. If you have any questions or ideas on what the next chapter will be, please don't hesitate to ask. Until then, wait for the next update!**


End file.
